


A destroyer in the sea

by badgerBoyMay



Series: The adventures of Lehmann-Willenbrock and Hartenstein [1]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim, The Sinking of the Laconia (2011)
Genre: Beginnings, Deutsch | German, Other, The battle of the BRT number, World War II, also english, captain buddys, heinrichs pov, sinking ships together like a pro
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Heinrich trifft auf Hartenstein und wenn sie schon dabei sind, versenken sie gleich nen Zerstörer.multi language story:Second Chapter is the story in english
Series: The adventures of Lehmann-Willenbrock and Hartenstein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548982
Kudos: 5





	1. Deutsch

**Author's Note:**

> multi language story:
> 
> Second Chapter is the same story in english so please just jump to chapter two if you want to read it in english.

Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock stand zusammen mit seiner Brücken-wache auf dem Turm seiner U-96 und schaute auf den Ozean hinaus. Es war ruhig gewesen die letzten Tage. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
Nachdenklich beobachtete er die Kimm.  
Würden sie bald auf einen Konvoi stoßen? Er hoffte es. Konvois brachten immer große BRT Zahlen und je größer die Zahl desto erfreuter waren die Herren in Kernével.

Kriechbaum leitete die Wache und meldete sich auch kurze Zeit später.  
"Herr Kaleun? Ich hab da was auf 12 Uhr."  
Sofort kam der Alte rüber zu ihm und schaute durch sein Fernglas.  
"Tatsache, Kriechbaum.", murmelte der Kapitän.  
"Könnte das ein U-Boot sein, Herr Kaleun?", war die nächste Frage des Navigators.  
"Möglich wär es.. Na das fehlt uns noch! Ein Kampf mit einem britischen U-Boot brauch ich nicht unbedingt.", maulte Heinrich. "Behalten Sie das Ziel weiter im Blick, Kriechbaum. Wenn Sie meinen wir müssen tauchen sagen Sie bescheid. Ich geh mal Hinrich sagen er soll horchen."

Der Alte schwang sich die Leiter runter und kletterte durch den Schottring.  
"Hinrich, wir haben da ein Schiff gesichtet. Könnte ein U-Boot sein. Hören Sie mal ob die was funken.", befahl Heinrich ihm.  
Hinrich nickte und hörte die einzelnen Frequenzen ab. "Bis jetzt nichts, Herr Kaleun."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber tauchen.." überlegte Heinrich, als Kriechbaums Stimme zu hören war.  
"Kapitän?! Die morsen uns ne Nachricht rüber!"

Heinrich kletterte wieder auf die Brücke.  
"Tatsache." er sah zu seinem Steuermann, "notieren Sie das Kriechbaum!"  
Kriechbaum antwortete "schon dabei", während er Buchstaben auf ein Stück Papier kritzelte.  
"Und bringt mir die Signallampe auf die Brücke!", rief der Kapitän ins Boot hinab.

"Verschlüsselt, dass ist der Geheimcode. Deutsches U-Boot, Herr Kaleun." bestätigte Kriechbaum.  
"Na dann sagen wir mal 'hallo' und schauen wen wir da haben. Antworten Sie.", meinte der Alte und strich sich durch den Bart am Kinn.  
Ullmann gab Kriechbaum die Lampe.  
Der Steuermann übermittelte nun ihren Willkommensgruß und wartete ab.

"U-156", sagte Heinrich laut, der auf die Lichtsignale geachtet hatte. "Hartenstein"  
"Was machen die denn hier? Die sind doch normalerweise nördlicher unterwegs.", kam von Kriechbaum.  
"Stimmt schon. Fragen wir sie doch."  
Heinrich drehte sich und rief ins Boot: "Kurs anpassen 5 Grad Steuerbord. Diesel auf langsame Fahrt gehen!"

Es dauerte ca 20 Minuten bis die beiden U-Boote neben einander zum halt kamen.

"Guten Morgen die Herren!", schallte es von U-156 zu ihnen herüber.  
"Morgen, sagen Sie was machen Sie denn hier, Hartenstein?", rief Heinrich zurück.  
"Vergeblich einen Konvoi suchen, Lehmann-Willenbrock. Man hat uns herbeordert aber hier war nichts!"  
"Wer hat Sie denn angefordert?", wollte Heinrich nun wissen.  
"Es kam ein Funkspruch das U-553 einen Konvoi erspäht hat. Thurmann hat gesagt er braucht Hilfe."  
Heinrich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das haben wir mitbekommen, nur sind Sie hier ganz falsch. Der besagte Konvoi ist in der Richtung und nicht gerade in der Nähe von hier. Ich glaube da haben sie einen Fehler in ihrem Funkspruch, Hartenstein."  
"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst.", antwortete der Kapitän ihm. "Doch, leider schon."  
Hartenstein wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Ullmann in das Gespräch hinein rief.  
"Rauchfahne auf drei Uhr! Sieht nach Zerstörer aus!"  
Heinrich genau wie Hartenstein drehten sich in die angegebene Richtung.  
Der Alte schluckte. "Sofort tauchen! Wir gehen auf Seerohr-tiefe!", befahl Heinrich. Die Brücken-wache hechtete ins Boot. Im Augenwinkel sah Heinrich das bei Hartenstein das selbe passierte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie getaucht. Heinrich saß neben Hinrich und sah ihn wartend an. "Der Zerstörer läuft auf uns zu.", meinte er.  
"Hat der uns gesehen?"  
"Unwahrscheinlich, Herr Kaleun.", widersprach Kriechbaum.  
"Wenn wir ihn nicht angreifen tut's Hartenstein also können wir den Brocken auch zusammen versenken. Zwei Boote sind besser als eins was?"  
Er stieg wieder in die Zentrale und schaute durchs Seerohr.  
"Hmhm Sie haben Recht, Hinrich. I WO? Lassen sie die Rohre 3 und 4 bewässern."

Der I WO gab die Befehle weiter in den Bug-raum. Heinrich ging davon aus das U-156 wohl das selbe tat.  
"Hoffentlich schießen wir uns nicht gegenseitig über den Haufen.", murmelte der Kapitän in Richtung seines LI.  
"Hartenstein ist nicht dumm, Herr Kaleun.", erwiderte Fritz.  
"Hartenstein hat aber nicht immer nur Glück. Ich erinnere an das Ereignis vor ein paar Wochen."  
"Stimmt schon, aber ich nehme an das die das hinkriegen. Sogar mit so einem Ingenieur wie Rostau." antwortete Fritz.  
"Sie sind heute wieder sehr nett, Grade."  
"Ich kann nichts dafür, als wir uns kennengelernt haben wurden wir nicht gerade warm mit einander. Aber ich glaube Hinrich kennt deren Funker."  
"So so." Heinrich konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Angriff.  
Er schaute erneut durch das Seerohr.  
"I WO halten Sie sich bereit."

"Feuererlaubnis!", gab Heinrich dann von sich. "Feuer!", wiederholte der I WO für den Bug-raum. Kriechbaum hatte inzwischen seine Stoppuhr zur Hand.  
Sie warteten gespannt. Nach gut 30 Sekunden hörten sie den ersten Einschlag. Dann noch einen und einen dritten.  
"Hartenstein hat auch getroffen.", murmelte Heinrich.

Sie warteten einige Zeit bis der Alte das Seerohr wieder so weit hoch fuhr das er schauen konnte was passiert.  
"Der Zerstörer säuft ab.", meinte er zufrieden. Die Mannschaft jubelte kurz.  
"Bscht!" fuhr Heinrich sie an, "Kriechbaum notieren Sie für den BdU: Britischer Zerstörer versenkt mit Hilfe von U-156 Hartenstein. Geschätzt 8.000 BRT. Lehmann-Willenbrock."

Heinrich blickte durch die Zentrale. "Wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen. Für die Männer können wir eh nichts tun."  
"Das kann ja Hartenstein regeln.", kam scherzhaft vom II WO.  
"Na na II WO! Das ist nicht zum scherzen. Es ist schlimm genug das es uns nicht erlaubt ist den Schiffbrüchigen zu helfen. Das bricht einem Seemann beinahe das Herz.", meinte der Kapitän.  
Er machte einen letzten Rundblick durch das Seerohr. "Okay, wir tauchen auf und dann nichts wie weg."

Der LI leitete das Auftauch-Manöver ein und kurz darauf war U-96 wieder an der Oberfläche. "Hinrich, funken Sie meinen Dank an U-156." meinte der Alte noch bevor er wieder auf die Brücke kletterte.

U-96 war noch gute zwei Wochen unterwegs bevor sie wieder in St. Nazaire einliefen. Ein amerikanischer Seeaufklärer hatte ihnen genug Schaden zugefügt als das es für die Werft reichte.

Unter Jubel wurden sie vom Flottillenchef und einigen anderen Kameraden begrüßt. Am Seerohr hingen nun 2 1/2 Wimpel. Zwei weiße für versenkte Frachter und ein halber roter für den Zerstörer. Sie hatten ihn aus Spaß durch geschnitten, da Hartenstein ja geholfen hatte und es genauso sein verdienst gewesen war.

Am selben Abend noch, waren Fritz und Heinrich unterwegs in die Bar Royal.  
Sie schlenderten an ihren Stammplatz, an der Ecke der Bar und bestellten zwei Bier. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf wer neben ihnen an der Bar hing und in sein Glas schaute. "Was tun Sie hier? Warum sind Sie in St. Nazaire?", fragte Fritz verwirrt.  
Hartenstein sah auf. "War der nächst gelegene Hafen.", murmelte er.  
"Alles okay bei ihnen?", kam nun perplex von Heinrich.  
"Ja.. hab nur zwei meiner Männer verloren." seufzte er.  
"Oh.. das tut mir leid. Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte Fritz.  
"Wir waren auf dem Heimweg nach Lorient und wurden auf der Höhe St. Nazaire von einer Staffel britischer Bomber überrascht. Die beiden hat es vom Geschütz gerissen.."  
Heinrich gab dem Kapitän einen mitleidsvollen Blick. Er wusste wie man sich als Kommandant dabei fühlte, spürte die Einsamkeit die momentan in Hartenstein zu herrschen schien.  
Er verstand ihn.

"Übrigens danke nochmal was den Zerstörer angeht. Das war gute Arbeit.", wechselte Heinrich das Thema.  
Hartensteins Blick wurde etwas weniger trübsinnig. "Keine Ursache. Das war eben gute Zusammenarbeit."  
Der Alte nickte lächelnd. "Sollten wir öfters machen."  
"Zerstörer versenken als Hobby? Da gibt es sicher ungefährlichere Beschäftigungen." konterte Hartenstein.  
Jetzt lachte Heinrich.  
"Stimmt wohl. Na wie auch immer, danke Hartenstein."  
"Werner", sagte Hartenstein und gab ihm die Hand. "Heinrich", antwortete er ihm.  
"Fritz falls das hier irgend wen interessiert.", schalltete sich der Ingenieur ein.  
Das brachte nun beide Kapitäne zum lachen.

Nach einer guten Woche machte sich U-156 notdürftig repariert auf zu seinem Hafen Lorient. Heinrich stand mit Thomsen zusammen am Pier und schaute zu wie das U-Boot aus der Schleuse fuhr.

Thomsen drehte sich zu Heinrich.  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir doch endlich mal von der Sache mit dem Zerstörer."


	2. English

Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock stood together with his bridge guard on the tower of U-96 and looked out at the ocean. It's been quiet the last few days. Maybe that was just the calm before the storm.   
Thoughtfully, he watched the horizon.   
Would they soon run into a convoy? He hoped so. Convoys always brought big BRT numbers and the bigger the number the more pleased the gentlemen in Kernével were. 

Kriechbaum was in charge of the guard and spoke to the captain shortly after.   
"Captain? I got something at 12 o'clock.”   
Immediately the old man came over to him and looked through his binoculars.   
"You’re right, Kriechbaum.”, murmured the captain.   
"Could this be a submarine, captain?", was the navigator's next question.   
"It's possible. . . Well, that's not what we need! I don't really need a fight with a British submarine,", Heinrich moaned. “Keep your eye on the target, Kriechbaum. If you think we need to dive, let me know. I'll go tell Hinrich to listen around.” 

The old man swung down the ladder and climbed through the bulkhead ring.   
"Hinrich, we have sighted a ship there. Could be a submarine. Listen, if they send a message across"; Heinrich ordered him.   
Hinrich nodded and listened to the individual frequencies. “Nothing yet, captain.”   
"Maybe we should dive.”, Heinrich thought when Kriechbaum's voice was heard.   
"Captain?! They are sending us a message!" 

Heinrich climbed the bridge again.   
"They do.”, he looked at his chief navigator, “Note it, Kriechabaum!"   
Kriechbaum answered “already there", while scribbling letters on a piece of paper.   
"And bring me the signal lamp to the bridge!", the captain shouted down into the boat.   
"A message, encrypted, that's the secret code. German submarine, Sir.”, confirmed Kriechbaum.   
"Well, let's say hello and see who we got. Answer them.", the old man said and stroked his fingers through the beard on his chin.   
Ullmann gave Kriechbaum the lamp.   
The navigator now sent their welcome greetings and waited. 

"U-156,", Heinrich said out loud, who had watched the light signals. “Hartenstein"   
"What are they doing here? They're usually northbound,", Kriechbaum said.   
"That's right. Let's ask.”   
Heinrich turned around and shouted into the boat: “Adjust course! 5 degrees starboard. Diesel, slow down!" 

It took about 20 minutes for the two submarines to stop next to each other. 

"Good morning, gentlemen!", a voice from U-156 shouted over to them.   
“Morning, say, what are you doing here, Hartenstein?", Heinrich called back.   
"Search in vain for a convoy, Lehmann-Willenbrock. We were ordered here, but there was nothing!"   
"Who requested you?", Heinrich wanted to know.   
"There was a radio call that U-553 spotted a convoy. Thurmann said he needed help.”   
Heinrich pulled up an eyebrow. “We've noticed that, but you're all wrong here. The said convoy is in that direction and not exactly near here. I think there's a mistake in your radio message, Hartenstein.”   
"You can't be serious,", the captain replied. “I'm afraid I am.” 

Hartenstein was just about to say something when Ullmann spoke into the conversation.   
"Smoke at three o'clock! Looks like a destroyer!"   
Heinrich as well as Hartenstein turned in the indicated direction.   
The old man swallowed. “Dive immediately! We are going to periscope depth!", Heinrich ordered. The bridgeguard went into the boat. Heinrich saw in the corner of his eye that the same thing happened at Hartensteins boat. 

Within a very short time they had dived. Heinrich sat next to Hinrich and looked at him waiting. “The Destroyer is running towards us,", he said.   
"Did he see us?"   
"Unlikely, captain.”, Kriechbaum disagreed.   
"If we don't attack him, Hartenstein will, so we can sink the lump together. Two boats are better than one right?"   
He went back into the operating room and looked through the persicope.   
"Hmhm you're right, Hinrich. Number one? Have the pipes 3 and 4 watered.” 

The first officer gave the orders to the bow space. Heinrich assumed that U-156 did the same thing.   
"Hopefully we won't shoot each other over the head,", the captain murmured in the direction of his chief engineer.   
"Hartenstein is not stupid, Sir.”, Fritz replied.   
"Hartenstein isn't always lucky, though. I remember what happened a few weeks ago.”   
"That's right, but I suppose they can handle it. Even with an engineer like Rostau,", Fritz replied.   
"You're very nice again today, Grade.”   
"I can't help it. When we met, we weren't exactly warming up. But I think Hinrich knows their radio operator quite good.”   
“hm.” Heinrich concentrated again on the attack.   
He looked through the periscope again.   
“Number one, you stand by.” 

"Permission to fire!"; Heinrich then said. “Fire!", repeated the first officer for the bow compartment. In the meantime Kriechbaum had his stopwatch at hand.   
They waited anxiously. After a good 30 seconds they heard the first impact. Then another one and a third one. “Hartenstein hit, too,", Heinrich murmured. 

They waited some time until the old man drove the periscope up again so far that he could see what was happening.   
"The Destroyer is drowning.”, he said satisfied. The crew cheered briefly.   
"quiet!", Heinrich drove at them, “Kriechbaum note for the BdU: British destroyer sunk with the help of U-156 Hartenstein. Estimated 8,000 BRT. Lehmann-Willenbrock.” 

Heinrich looked through the operating room. “We should get out of here. There's nothing we can do for the men anyway.”   
"Hartenstein can fix that. Isnt’t he good at that?”, came jokingly from second officer.   
"watch your mouth number two! This isn't a joke. It's bad enough we're not allowed to help the castaways. It almost breaks a sailor's heart,", said the captain.   
He made one last panorama view through the periscope. “Okay, we go up, then let's get out of here.”   
The chief engineer started the surface maneuver and shortly after, U-96 was back on the surface. “Hinrich, send my thanks to U-156.”, said the old man before he climbed the bridge again. 

U-96 was still a good two weeks on the way before they arrived back in St. Nazaire. An American naval reconnaissance aircraft had inflicted enough damage on them to be ready for the shipyard. 

They were greeted with jubilation by the flotilla chief and some other comrades. Now 2 1/2 pennants hung at the periscope. Two white for sunk freighters and a half red for the destroyer. They had cut it through for fun, since Hartenstein had helped and it had been his earnings as well. 

That same evening, Fritz and Heinrich were on their way to the Bar Royal.   
They strolled to their usual place on the corner of the bar and ordered two beers. Only now did they notice who was hanging next to them at the bar, looking into his glass. “What are you doing here? Why are you in St. Nazaire?", Fritz asked confused.   
Hartenstein looked up. “ It was the nearest port,", he murmured.   
"Everything okay with you?", came perplexed from Heinrich.   
"Yes. . . lost only two of my men.” he sighed.   
"Oh. . . I'm sorry. How did that happen?", asked Fritz.   
"We were on our way home to Lorient and were surprised by a squadron of British bombers near St Nazaire. The two of them tore it from the gun.”   
Heinrich gave the captain a pitiful look. He knew how one felt as a commander, felt the loneliness that seemed to be present in Hartenstein.   
He understood him. 

"By the way, thank you again for the Destroyer. That was good work,", Heinrich changed the subject.   
Hartenstein's gaze became a little less gloomy. “You're welcome. That was just good cooperation.”   
The old man nodded with a smile. “We should do it more often.”   
"Sink destroyers as a hobby? There are certainly safer occupations,", Hartenstein countered.   
Now Heinrich laughed.   
"That's right. Anyway, thank you, Hartenstein.”   
"Werner," said Hartenstein and shook his hand. “Heinrich," he replied.   
"Fritz, if anyone's interested," the engineer sounded in.   
That made both captains laugh. 

After a good week U-156 was with a makeshift repair n its way to its port of Lorient. Heinrich stood together with Thomsen at the pier and watched as the submarine left the dock. 

Thomsen turned to Heinrich.   
"Now tell me about the destroyer thing, would you?”


End file.
